The Ultimate Demigod
by werewolvesatfullmoon
Summary: Hey, this is one of my first fanfictions so please, no hate. I had this posted before, but something went crazy with it, so I had to delete it. Special thanks to my two best friends, who helped me write this and told me it was good enough. This is also posted on Wattpad, but very slightly different. Really sorry, but one fact doesn't follow the PJO book. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1, The Explosion

"I say we try again." Zeus said, determined. "I fear _He_ is rising and we need a savior right now. Someone to guide the child of the prophecy. Any ideas on how to do it?" Athena spoke up. "How about we try with a human child? Just focusing our powers together created monstrous results." "Great idea, but how do we get the kid?" Apollo asked. The gods sat in silence, trying to think of a solution. "Hera created Hephaestus on her own, maybe we could do the same to a human child. I saw we gather together all the goddesses of motherhood and anything to do with that. They'll create the child." Aphrodite suggested. Athena and the others looked at her in surprise. "What?" she asked, checking out her perfectly manicured nails. "Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I can't be smart or have ideas." They nodded in agreement. "I'm in, under one condition. It has to be a girl." Artemis said. Zeus nodded. "Alright," he agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Turning to Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hera and Artemis walked in, holding the hands of a six year old girl. She had straight, long, dirty blonde hair; big blue green eyes and rosy cheeks littered with freckles. "Let's get this started." Zeus said. They walked her into the magnificent throne room. They looked at her, standing in the middle of the room. "Leadership, air, lightning." Zeus whispered. He blasted her with lightning. Hera refused to give her my thing. "Green thumb." Demeter whispered and entangled her with a vine. Hestia had said earlier that she had nothing to give her. "Charmspeak, beauty." Aphrodite whispered. She enveloped her in a pink light. "Brains." Athena whispered and also entangled her in a olive tree branch. "Bow, animals." Artemis whispered. She blasted her with moonlight. Dionysus was too drunk to do anything. "Fire, blacksmithing." Hephaestus whispered and shot a white hot blast of fire at her. "Bow, prophecies, healing." Apollo whispered and hit her with pure sunlight. "Water, sea life." Poseidon whispered, encasing her in water. "Death, riches." Hades grumbled. He struck her with bits of precious stones and metals. "Weapons." Ares growled. He drowned her in blood. The little girl hadn't made a sound through all of this. Suddenly, she rose up into the air. Glowing, brighter than the sun, she exploded. The ashes to swirl, taking the shape of a body. The ashes blew off, revealing the girl's body. But, she was different. Instead of straight, dirty blonde hair; her hair was wavy, almost to the point of curly and had more blonde highlights. Instead of her skin, practically brown with freckles, there were only a few now on her face, on the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Zeus ordered everyone out except himself, Athena and Aphrodite.


	2. Chapter 2, The Beginning

Everything was dark. I slowly tried to open my eyes, but they were so heavy. It felt like they were lined with lead. I heard voices all around me. "Is it alive?" one said. "I think so. Yes, see she's moving." said another voice. I fully opened my eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" were the first words out of my mouth. I heard a thunderous chuckle. "My dear, you are on Mount Olympus." Mount Olympus? I racked my brain for what that meant and strangely the information came to me. "Mount Olympus as in the original home of the Greek gods or the Empire State Building, where Mount Olympus has moved with the western civilization?" Wait, how did I know that? "The second one dearie." said a much softer voice. I heard thunderous foot steps and soft dainty ones leaving the room. I turned my head toward the voice and saw a beautiful woman standing there. She wore full battle armor over a flowing white chitin. I recognized her voice as the one that confirmed that I was alive. She noticed me looking and said "I am Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategies, and crafts." She saw that I was still sitting there slack jawed and held out her hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." I took her hand and she lead me into a room that had a huge table in it. There were many people at the table, most were smiling down at me. I couldn't be more terrified. "This is Hera, wife of Zeus and goddess of women and marriage." said Athena. Hera smiled at me. "And this is Demeter, goddess of bountiful harvest, grain, and nutrition." Demeter said "I gave you your green thumb, with it you'll be able to grow anything." I nodded not knowing what the heck she was talking about. "This is Hestia goddess of the hearth and home." Hestia wasn't dressed all fancy and gave me a true smile. I liked her. "This is Zeus, king of the gods and god of lightning, thunder, the sky, and law." This man was terrifying and it was even scarier when he spoke in his loud, booming voice. I recognized it to be the voice that told me I was on Mt. Olympus. "I gave power over the air and lightning." That was the second time someone had said something like that and I still didn't know what it meant. "This is Poseidon, god of seas, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and horses." He gave me a warm smile and said "I gave you power over water and the ability to talk to sea life and horses." Still confused about the power over thing. I smiled back at him and Athena moved me along. "Hades, god of the underworld and wealth." He had a pale complexion with greasy black hair. "I wouldn't of given you anything if my wife, Persephone, hadn't convinced me. I hope you're happy with these powers, I gave you the power to pull precious things from the earth and the power over the dead." I thanked him and for the fourth time having no idea what he meant. "And this is Apollo." Athena said. I thought, Wow. Apollo is smoking hot!"He's the god of the sun, archery, song, poetry, prophecies, and healing." Apollo was tall and muscular with golden hair and a deep tan. He flashed a 1,000 watt smile at me and said "You've got the power of healing, and prophecy thanks to me. You'll also be good with a bow and arrow. But be careful with prophecies, don't tell anyone something that might completely change their future." I thanked him still not knowing what he meant. Athena took me over to a stunningly beautiful goddess. She seemed to be changing, shaping herself to my idea of beauty. To me she had long, honey blonde hair that reached her waist, deep turquoise eyes, and a fair completion with a small splash of freckles across her button nose. Athena said "This is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty." Aphrodite said "Hello my dear. I gave you the power of charmspeak and made you beautiful." I thought Could someone please tell me what the heck they're talking about?! Athena smiled as if she could read my thoughts. She led me to a man with a giant, scruffy beard and ugly bruises and welts all over his face, but it was a kind face. "This is Hephaestus, god of blacksmithing, fire and metal." He said "Welcome. I gave you power over fire and the ability to build anything." Athena took me over took a red faced man. He was wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and had a goblet full of strong smelling red stuff, wine. He yelled something I couldn't make out and passed out on the table. "That was Dionysus, god of parties, wine, and madness(insanity)." She moved me along to the last god I hadn't met. "Hey, kid." he said to me. He wore a leather jacket over a blood red shirt. He had Ray bands on his face that was covered in scars. There was something about him, maybe it was his oily black crew cut or that there seemed to be flames curling around the edges of his sunglasses, that made me feel angry. "Hey." I said. "I'm Ares, your little guide's half-brother. I'm the god of war. Thanks to me, you're good with any weapon and a good fighter."(Please tell me if I forgot any major gods and goddesses. This story is really important to me and I want to get my facts right). Athena took me out of the room and into another, it looked like a bedroom. Maybe it was hers. "You're probably wondering what the heck all that was-" "Yeah," I interrupted. "Well, for the powers, I bet you're pretty confused." "Totally, completely confused." I agreed. "Well, when we, the gods, created you, that's a whole other story I'll tell you later, we each have you certain powers. Powers that our demigod children have. You're a demigod. Some gods aided in your creation, others did not. For instance, my father, Zeus, gave you the power of lightning and air and a natural sense of leadership. While Dionysus didn't give you any powers because he was in his usual lazy, drunken stupor." "So, since Poseidon gave me power over water, I can control water?" I asked. "Yes," Athena said with distaste. "Why don't you like Poseidon?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" she said, but I could tell she was lying. "You're lying." I said. "Fine," she said, "you got me. I'll explain what you can do with you're powers in a minute, I have to consult with the other goddesses on what to name you." "Do I get a say in it?" I inquired. "No, but don't worry, only the goddesses get a say in it though. If we let the boys decide..." She shook her head. "You can experiment with your powers while I'm gone, but please don't destroy anything." "You really think I'd destroy something in here, everything is so beautiful and there are owls everywhere." I said. "I really love owls." I said with a sigh. Athena smiled at me. "Well, I have to go. See you in a few minutes!" I walked around Athena's room, admiring all the owl things. She had owl statues, snow globes, earrings, necklaces, and all sorts of other owl stuff! After a while, she came back in. "We've decided." I looked up eagerly. "You're name will be Angel."


	3. Chapter 3, Choosing

Six years had passed. Life went on and I was happy. I found out how to use my powers and perfected them. I even got my own room on Olympus! I got to design it myself. The walls were a light purple color. One wall was entirely covered with a bookshelf. It held all my favorite book series and movies such as The Maze Runner, The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, all the Avenger movies, and many, many more. Another, smaller bookcase held my figurines. I had owl, horse, dolphin, snake, deer, dove, and loads more. My bed took up another wall. It was huge and a beautiful turquoise color that had different shades to look like waves. I wasn't allowed to leave Olympus, but through an orb that Athena designed I could see glimpses of the world. I loved to watch Camp Half-Blood. It was a safe haven where demigods, half humans half gods like me, could go and be protected from monsters and train to kill those said monsters. Today was my twelfth birthday. I didn't really care, none of the gods really pay attention to me or that kind of stuff. I suddenly had an idea. I walked into the throne room. I knelt before Zeus. "My lord," I began. "I am finding it difficult to address all of you as my mother and father. I was hoping to choose two, one mother and one father, as my official parents." He got a competitive twinkle in his eyes. "I think that is a great idea!" he boomed. "We shall hold a competition to see how is worthy of being your parent. We each shall present you with a gift. The best gift wins." "Alright." I agreed. "On one condition, no one can be bitter about who I choose." He nodded. "It will happen tomorrow." he said as I walked out. I went into my bedroom and popped in Iron Man. Tonight was going to be an Avenger filled one. It's my birthday, I can do what I want. I woke up the next morning at 10:00(am). I'd watched ALL the Avenger movies, best time of my life. I got up and put on my favorite elephant t-shirt and a pair of frayed shorts. I wandered into the throne room and was greeted by a giant surprise. I had completely forgot about my conversation with Lord Zeus yesterday. Zeus had a giant smile on his face and said "Let it begin, ladies first." He lead me over to the line of goddesses and walked away. I stood in front of Athena. "I would be honored to be chosen as your mother. I present you with this owl. She is highly intelligent and can talk." she said proudly. The beautiful tawny owl flew to me shoulder and nuzzled me lovingly. "I'll call you Hermione." The next person in line was Aphrodite. "I present you with wings so you can be a true angel. Your clothes will be adjustable to your wings and they can retract(disappear)." she said smiling. I felt a pain in my shoulder blades. Hermione flew off shrieking. I glanced behind me to discover my view way blocked by blinding white. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the wings. I looked behind me again and could see. That was really cool! I walked down the line again. Demeter stood in front of me. "Here's a magic corn staff. It's a nature helper. It kills dangerous bugs but saves birds from other pesticides like DDT." (I know this is REALLY lame but I couldn't think of anything else. Please comment if you have a better idea.) I moved along to Artemis. She was sharpening an arrow. "This was a dare from my brother. If I win, he stops chasing after my hunters. If he wins, I have to say he's awesome." she said disgusted. She softly whistled. A gold baby deer with silver spots came bounding up. She was so cute! "Her name's Lily. Just whistle and she'll come. Oh, and this." she said handing me a gorgeous silver bow shaped like a moon crescent and a quiver full of silver arrows. I gently put the gifts I was carrying in a corner and moved on the the gods. First in line was Zeus. "Here," he said proudly. "It's your very own lightning bolt." He handed me this ugly, crude bronze lightning bolt. I moved on. Poseidon was next. He gave me a kind smile. Then, gave a shrill, New York taxicab whistle. A second later, a pegasus landed in front of me. He was a creamy white with black spots. I was debating whether to name him Pongo from 101 Dalmatians or Oreo. Before I could decide, I sensed that I should move on. Next god up was Aries. The nuclear fire balls that acted as his eyes flicked under his dark shades. "I'm gonna give you a war hound. They'll help you track down any enemy." A combination of a pit bull, bloodhound, and hellhound came snarling out from behind Aries. Next and last in line was Apollo. "Hey," he said nonchalantly. "As Artemis probably told you, we're here on a dare. You pick me, I win and she has to say I'm awesome. You pick her and she wins and I have to stay away from her hunters. You pick neither of us and nothing happens. So here's my gift to you. Hope you can figure out how to play it. It's my favorite instrument." He handed me a beautiful golden flute. I took it and placed with all the other stuff in the corner. I had gotten so many things. Who was I going to pick? They all looked at me expectantly. "I pick..."


End file.
